


Rest and Relaxation

by EliasCrow



Series: Reese [4]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Camping, Cuddle, F/M, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasCrow/pseuds/EliasCrow
Summary: On leave together on Earth, Palmer and Reese reflect on how their lives are different now that the Covenant War is over.





	Rest and Relaxation

The fire crackled and popped when Reese blew at the base of it as he added a few logs. He glanced up and saw Palmer staring at him through the flames.  
"What?"  
"Nothing," she said with a smile as she pulled the blanket draped over her shoulders tighter. "Thanks for fixing the fire."  
Reese stood and walked around the fire to sit behind Palmer. She leaned her weight back against his chest as he wrapped his arms over her shoulders.  
They had made camp under an overhang on a slope overlooking a high mountain valley. At this elevation the Milky Way stretched from one side of the horizon to the other.  
"This is perfect, Reese" said Palmer. "I wouldn't have thought you could plan something like this."  
She nudged Reese playfully with the jest.  
"Well I asked my team for advice," confessed Reese. "I wanted it to be perfect. Well, you said it yourself so..."  
"Looks like your team pulled through for you," Palmer said as she turned her head for a kiss.

They sat there in each other's arms staring at the fire and enjoying the cool mountain night. The fire eventually burned to coals and the ambient light from the stars illuminated the valley.  
"I used to always think about nights like his in regards to how they could make or break an op," said Palmer. "Too little light, and your VISR doesn't pick up anything. Too much and your pods will be spotted as they come down."  
Reese knew exactly what she was talking about. He held her in her arms a little tighter.  
"But tonight," she said as she rested her head on Reese's upper arm. "Tonight, I'm just thinking about how beautiful it is. That's not really something I'd ever thought about doing until this moment."  
Reese smiled and closed his eyes as kissed the top of Palmer's head. A few minutes later she had fallen asleep, and Reese picked her up and laid her down in their sleeping bag. He climbed in himself and zipped it up.  
Sarah was right. There were a lot of things Reese hadn't ever given himself a chance to think about; things some might say he had missed out on earlier in his life. He turned to look at Palmer, sleeping peacefully beside him. The soft starlight fell gently on her features.  
He would be able to think about all those things now, and make up for the things he had missed out on.  
And he would do that with her.


End file.
